Dungeons
| image = File:Dungeons_mafia_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 2.13.14 | winningfaction = Shad, Araver, Hachi, Benjer, Captain Corporal | roster = #, player #Boquise #Jay Gold #ShadowAngel #Hachi #Benjer3 #Captain Corporal #Araver #KinkajusRevenge #Aura #Segul #Barc #Nana7 #Vommack | first = Aura & Nana | last = Shad, Araver, Hachi, Captain | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on own design, sequel to Dungeons & Mafia It began on Feb 13, 2014 and ended in a Other Faction win in Phase 9 (Feb 22). Game Mechanics Rules OOP: Assist > Hamstring > Freeze > Reflect > Bedazzle > Insult > Prank > everything else. Actions that are automatically on self like Sneak and Back line cannot be redirected. Spies will not be told if they're redirected. There will probably be more complicated scenarios that require case-by-case analysis when they arise. No factions. For wincons, I will shuffle the list of roles, and you will be told the role above yours and the role below yours on the shuffled list and must outlive those two roles. (This means that your two targets will each have a wincon that includes outliving you.) Players will leave the game upon achieving their wincon. The game will use Greek letter accounts. Greek accounts (accounts players use to make posts and send pm) Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Epsilon Zeta Eta Theta Iota Kappa Lambda Mu_ Nu_ Role names (secret roles players have, each role must outlive 2 other roles) Belhand Corthyra Fangwell Grakas Horven Jalethia Krismorel Leowen Navaatris Othmore Quigwen Ravanith Xyrcan BTSC: There will not be any BTSCs at the start of the game, but players are free to PM each other as much as they want. To simplify communication between more than two players: if three players PM me saying "Please make a BTSC with me, player A, and player B", then they will get a BTSC (as of whenever I get around to it). A new player may join a BTSC if every member of the BTSC requests to have the new player join and if the new player requests BTSC with any of the players currently in BTSC. A player may be kicked out of BTSC if all other BTSC members request eviction (either in BTSC or by PM). I'll make it clear who's in each BTSC. Actions may not be submitted through BTSC and may not be powerplayed; they must be PMed. All players will start off as the Squire class. A Squire can change class at any point for free – if during phase N you say "I want to change my class to X" then you will become X just before the end of phase N and be able to use X's abilities on phase N+1. (But if changing class makes your HP fall to 0 or less at the end of phase N, then you die before starting phase N+1.) Class changes from Squire to a new class are not shown until the player has access to the new class abilities for the phase – so in the previous example if you say "I want to change my class" during phase N so you get the new class abilities to use on phase N+1, then the post for phase N will still show you as a Squire and the post for phase N+1 will show you as your new class. If you have already changed class once and want to change class again, you would have to use the Demote ability (available to all classes) which costs MP and appears as an action in the posts, which will change you back into a Squire. There are only night phases, no day phases or voting. As with the previous Dungeons & Mafia, kills are not blocking and you will survive a phase if your HP is above zero after all actions have taken effect. Posts will show all actions unless special abilities make them not be shown, and will show all actions that are attempted even if they are blocked or fail for any other reason, and will show redirected actions as if they occurred on the originally targeted player. Roles are revealed upon death. HP and MP will be PMed and not shown publicly or in BTSC. HP will be capped at 8 (the starting HP for a Squire) plus whatever change in HP happens during class changing and cannot rise above that cap; there is no cap on MP. Classes Squire *Starting HP: 8 *Starting MP: 2, +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Heal (3 MP): Restore 1 HP to target. *Insult (4 MP): Redirect all of your target's actions to yourself. *Assist (5 MP): Target's actions become unblockable, unredirectable, and immune to Shield. ---- Knight *HP: +2 on class change *MP: +1 per phase *Strike: 2 damage *Shield (3 MP): Your target takes no damage from strikes. *Hamstring (5 MP): All of your target's actions fail. *Surround (6 MP): Everyone Striking the target will have their strike inflict 1 more damage than usual. The extra damage is blockable by the Shield ability. *Potion (3 MP, ODTG): Target regains 3 HP. ---- Ninja *HP: +1 on class change *MP: +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Sneak (1 MP): All of your other actions (including strike) will not be shown in the NP. *Evade (2 MP): You take no damage from Strikes, but you may not perform a Strike. *Poison (3 MP): Your target loses 1 HP per phase starting on the next phase until healed, mended, or potioned. If the target has one of those abilities used on them on the night of poisoning, they do not get poisoned. Players will not be informed if they are poisoned. *Shuriken (4 MP): Target takes 2 damage. ---- Archer *HP: no change *MP: +2 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Backup (2 MP): Deal 1 damage to whoever your target is striking. This ability cannot be used on self. *Cover (3 MP): Deal 1 damage to anyone (else) who acts on your target. If a player uses multiple abilities on your target, they will only take 1 damage for the phase from the cover ability. You may not use Cover multiple times on the same player during the same phase, but you can Cover multiple different players and if someone acts on more than one of them they will take 1 damage for each of those players they act on. *Hawkeye (4 MP): Learn your target's role. This action does not appear in the post. *Burning arrow (6 MP): The target and anyone who they act on this phase will catch on fire and receive 1 damage per phase, permanently. Players will be informed if they catch on fire. Fire will only spread from player to player on the phase that Burning arrow is used, not on any subsequent phases. ---- Jester *HP: -1 on class change *MP: +3 per phase *Strike: 0 damage *Prank (2 MP): Target's actions each cost 1 MP more than usual (except Strike is still free). If the total MP needed to perform the planned actions would be greater than the target's MP, then the target will not actually perform any of their actions (except strike) and will not lose any MP from the attempted actions; the post will still show them performing all actions that they attempted but they will fail. *Slander (3 MP): Name a role and state fake actions that should appear in the post for that role, and whether or not to show any actions that really do happen. You can say stuff like "show the strike normally but don't show actions that use MP". Slandering cannot be redirected, but can be blocked. The fact that you slandered your target does not appear in the post. *Befuddle (4 MP): Target's strike is redirected to themself. *Bedazzle (5 MP): All of your target's actions that use MP are redirected to the player of your choice. The post will show that you bedazzled your target, but not who they were redirected to. *Inebriate (6 MP): Target gains 1 fewer MP every phase, permanently. *Swindle (7 MP): Steal all remaining MP from your target after their actions for this phase occur, including the amount they gain going into the next phase. For example, if you Swindle a Squire who has 5 MP and uses 3 MP on a heal this phase, then you will steal the 2 remaining MP and the 2 MP that he would normally gain going into the next phase. For the next phase, you would have -8 MP for using Swindle + 4 MP from the Squire + 3 MP that you gain each phase, and the Squire will have 0 MP. ---- Sorcerer *HP: -2 on class change *MP: +3 per phase *Strike: 1 damage *Transfer (3 MP): Target gains 2 MP. You may transfer MP to your target for them to use on the same phase, for example a Ninja with 2 MP could successfully use a Shuriken if you transfer MP to him on the same phase. If a player attempts to use more MP than they have and do not receive MP from a transfer (or Sprite's Simplify ability) then they will not execute any of their actions that require MP but their Strike will still occur. *Freeze (4 MP): Target performs no actions (including Strike), receives no damage, and does not gain MP going into the next phase. *Reflect (5 MP): Any (other) actions that use MP that are used on your target will be redirected back to the casters. *Lightning storm (6 MP): Name up to three targets and they will each take 1 damage. You cannot name a player more than once per lightning storm. *Death (12 MP): Target dies. ---- Sprite *HP: -2 on class change *MP: +3 per phase *Strike: 0 damage *Invigorate (2 MP): Target deals 1 extra damage with their strike for this phase, you cannot target yourself. Cannot be casted on the same player multiple times in the same phase. *Mend (3 MP): Target regains 2 HP, you cannot target yourself. *Simplify (4 MP): Target's abilities all require 1 less MP than usual to use for this phase. *Peek (5 MP): See the role of your target. This action does not appear in the post. *Pixie dust (6 MP): Target gains one more MP per phase, permanently. If you cast Pixie dust on phase N, they will get an extra MP going into phase N+1 and every phase thereafter. *Phoenix down (7 MP): Target gets a Phoenix down. When a player with a Phoenix down has their HP drop to zero or less, they will survive and enter the next phase with 2 HP. The post will show that they were revived by a Phoenix down, and will not reveal their role. Players can only have one Phoenix down in effect on them at a time. Abilities for all classes Back line (1 MP, uses MP regardless of whether anyone Front lines for you): Take cover behind your target; for this to work, your target must agree to take the Front line for you, which may be performed by any role with no MP cost. The player taking the Front line will take all damage that you would have taken. Actions such as the Knight's Shield or Sorcerer's Reflect that are used on the player who uses Front line will not prevent them from receiving damage from a damaging action that's targeted at you. (Think of Back line as redirecting the damage rather than redirecting the action that causes the damage). You may not use Back line on multiple targets in the same phase. Front line (0 MP): Name a player and if they use the Back line ability on you then you will take all damage that would have happened to them for the phase. You may use Front line on multiple players. Feint (0 MP, although not really an ability): If a player attempts to use more abilities than they have enough MP to use, then all attempted actions will show in the post but abilities that require MP will fail and cost no MP. (Strike and Front line will still work.) You may exploit this fact to others' confusion and your advantage by intentionally submitting more actions than you have enough MP to execute. Demote (2x however many MP your class gains per phase): Change yourself back into a Squire for the next phase. The HP change when you changed from a Squire to your current class will be undone (eg. if you are a Knight you will lose 2 HP to account for the 2 HP that you gained when going from a Squire to a Knight; if you are a Sprite then you will gain 2 HP to account for the 2 HP that was lost when becoming a Sprite). You may simultaneously use the Demote ability on phase N and request a class change from Squire to a new class to get the new class' abilities on phase N+1; only your HP at the end of all class changing will be used to calculate whether you are still alive. (For example if you were a Ninja with 1 HP left, and you simultaneously Demoted and changed to a Knight, then you would lose 1 HP because of changing from a Ninja to a Squire and be at 0 HP and then gain 2 HP by becoming a Knight. You would not be killed by temporarily being at 0 HP on the class change to Squire.) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #Horven - Alpha - Benjer #Fangwell - Gamma - _Shadow #Krismorel - Zeta - Araver #Grakas - Iota - Hachi #Jalethia - Theta - Captain Day and Night Posts Phase I Phase II Phase III Phase IV Phase V Phase VI Phase VII Phase VIII Phase IX End of Game Roster Role - Greek - Player - Targets #Horven - Alpha - Benjer - Belhand & Corthyra - Won & Left Phase 8 #Belhand - Mu_ - Boq - Horven & Othmore - Killed Phase 5 #Othmore - Beta - Segul - Belhand & Fangwell - Manfred Phase 9 #Fangwell - Gamma - _Shadow - Ravanith & Othmore - Won Phase 9 #Ravanith - Delta - _Nana7 - Fangwell & Krismorel - Killed Phase 4 #Krismorel - Zeta - Araver - Ravanith & Xyrcan - Won Phase 9 #Xyrcan - Kappa - Vomm - Grakas & Krismorel - Manfred Phase 9 #Grakas - Iota - Hachi - Navaatris & Xyrcan - Won Phase 9 #Navaatris - Nu_ - Aura - Grakas & Quigwen - Killed Phase 4 #Quigwen - Epsilon - Barc - Jalethia & Navaatris - Killed Phase 9 #Jalethia - Theta - Captain - Leowen & Quigwen - Won Phase 9 #Leowen - Lambda - Kinkajus - Corthyra & Jalethia - Killed Phase 6 #Corthyra - Eta - Jay - Horven & Leowen - Killed Phase 8 Actions Actions all on ghost thread __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9 Category:HybridGames